


Langkah Berkilah

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Platonic Romance, Talking, basically my comfort zone, karena saya butuh temen ngobrol lol, serius ini isinya cuma ngobrol www
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: "Satu, mereka yang akan cerita sendiri. Dua, mereka yang menunggu untuk ditanya."Hanya pembicaraan mengenai dua tipe manusia di dunia; dan mengenai dua tipe itu, ya, mereka berdualah contohnya.





	Langkah Berkilah

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

“Tambah piza?”

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, mendelik. “Al. Aku sedang berpikir.”

“Oh, oke.” Alfred berpikir, sayang apabila ia sudah telanjur mengambil sepotong tanpa kemudian diapa-apakan; mengembalikannya lagi ke tempat semula tidak membuat lelehan keju di potongan piza lainnya yang tadi terobek bisa menyatu lagi, pasti hasilnya akan jelek; jadi ia memakannya saja. Tapi sebelum Alfred mengambil gigitan pertama, diulangi lagi pertanyaan tadi, merasa sebelumnya tidak mendapatkan jawaban. “ _Jadiii_ , kau tak mau tambah piza?”

Ada jeda cukup lama, Arthur menatapnya diam.

“Aku cuma tanya, kamu mau piza atau enggak. Hanya tinggal tiga potong.”

“Aku sedang berpikir. Dan makan piza _sambil_ berpikir bukan jenis pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan.”

“Oke, jadi, itu artinya kau tidak mau?”

Rasanya tangan Arthur bisa tiba-tiba terkepal, rasanya tubuhnya bisa tiba-tiba berdiri dan menonjok muka Alfred dengan satu gerakan, kemudian membuat seisi restoran ini panik hanya dalam waktu singkat sampai kemudian keduanya ditendang dari jendela. Skenario itu berjalan sangat cepat di kepalanya hingga Arthur sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin saja tidak buruk apabila benar ia lakukan, tapi tentu saja ia masih punya kewarasan, jadi tak ada satu pun dari setiap potongan kemungkinan itu yang terwujud, bahkan kenyataannya ia tidak melakukan pergerakan _apa pun_.

“Tidak.” Arthur menjawab singkat.

“Oke kalau begitu! Untukku!” Sepertinya Alfred tidak membaca suasana hati Arthur yang memburuk karena wajah pemuda itu kini justru penuh dengan senyum, menggigit potongan piza di tangan dalam ukuran besar. Seperti tidak punya dosa! Seperti tidak pernah berbuat dosa. Atau, ah, menyebalkan, sungguh penuh dosa; berbuat dosa tanpa menyadari bahwa itu namanya perbuatan dosa; omong-omong apakah yang seperti itu juga dinamakan dosa?

Kalau Arthur menahan diri seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa dirinya yang meledak. Ia tidak mau meledak sendirian, dan hanya Alfred yang bersamanya, jadi setidaknya, ia harus mengajak Alfred ikut serta. “Kenapa kamu selalu bertanya?”

“Eh? Apa?” Alfred mengangkat alisnya, mulutnya masih penuh karena ia masih sibuk mengunyah piza terkutuk itu, tapi tetap saja memaksakan diri berbicara, beruntung dia karena Arthur mengerti maksudnya!

“Kamu. Kenapa kamu merasa perlu untuk selalu bertanya?”

Alfred menelan kunyahannya. “Aku hanya bertanya kepadamu.”

“Iya, _iya_ ,” itulah pokoknya! Arthur ingin sekali berujar keki, tapi ditahannya, “kenapa kamu merasa perlu untuk selalu bertanya padaku?”

“Karena, Arth, astaga, kamu nggak akan mengatakan apa pun kalau kamu nggak ditanya.”

Arthur membatu beberapa saat. “Mungkin.”

“Bukan _mungkin_.” Alfred meraih gelas berisi soda pesanannya, meneguknya beberapa kali; ya ampun, bukankah itu menyakiti tenggorokan sendiri, namanya? Arthur yang melihatnya saja perih, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang meneguk minuman soda beberapa kali berturut-turut tanpa jeda? “Tapi _memang_. Kamu memang nggak akan mengatakan apa pun kalau kamu nggak ditanya.”

“Heei, kamu asal menggeneralisasikan saja sekarang. Piza itu baru contoh pertama.”

“Kamu sedang memikirkan apa, Arth?”

Arthur memberi jeda sebentar. “Apanya?”

Di luar dugaan, Alfred tersenyum. “Kamu sedang memikirkan apa.”

Dan, entah kenapa, senyuman itu bikin kesal. Arthur mengerutkan kening, tidak terima, merasa disudutkan tapi sebisa mungkin merekatkan kembali potongan-potongan harga dirinya yang nyaris saja berceceran. “Ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan padaku di balik kalimat itu. Kamu nggak benar-benar membutuhkan jawabannya. Lanjutkan sajalah.”

Senyum Alfred melebar. “Itu untuk membalasmu, untuk yang tadi. Ini contoh kedua. Kalau aku diam saja, celetukanmu soal kamu sedang berpikir akan hilang dan terlupakan.”

Arthur menatapnya. Lalu, seperti memutuskan untuk mengikuti pembicaraan, ia mengangguk. “Benar. Lalu, seperti ada yang mau kamu katakan lagi.”

Alfred meringis; namun ekspresi itu ia simpan dalam hati. Hebat betul. “Kamu selalu memintaku untuk mengulang dua kali. Atau barangkali itu bukan hanya untukku; kamu seperti butuh untuk mendengarkan pertanyaan itu lebih dari satu kali sebelum benar-benar menjawab.”

“Ya,” jawab Arthur, mengiyakan dengan nyaris tanpa berpikir, “aku perlu memastikan apakah itu pertanyaan basa-basi atau bukan. Bahkan sekalipun itu dari kamu.”

“Apakah nalurimu memang begitu? Bikin sakit hati saja.”

“Sayangnya, ya.” Arthur meraih tehnya, diteguknya habis, mumpung memang tinggal sedikit, dan sebelum menjadi dingin. “Ada dua tipe manusia di dunia; satu, mereka akan cerita sendiri, dan yang kedua, mereka menunggu untuk ditanya. Dan kamu benar soal aku. Aku pun benar soal kamu.”

Alfred tertawa mendengar tambahan kalimat terakhir itu. Ia melanjutkan kunyahan piza di tangan, pun tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan; awas saja kalau sampai terbatuk, barulah Arthur mengingatkannya habis-habisan. “Kita bahkan belum membahas soal aku.”

“Tapi kamu pun sudah tahu,” sela Arthur, “bahwa aku _akan_ benar.”

Alfred memutar bola mata.

Arthur dan permainan menebaknya yang itu. Selalu tak bisa Alfred hindari sekalipun ia berusaha keras mencoba. Suatu hari mereka bertemu dan Arthur menghampiri tanpa mengatakan apa pun kecuali menatapnya di mata, dan Alfred langsung tahu bahwa Arthur _tahu_ ada yang tidak beres; dan kemudian kembali pada pilihannya, apakah ia mau bercerita atau tidak. Kalau bercerita maka cerita sajalah, dan kalau tidak, maka Arthur pun akan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang _sudah ia_ _ketahui_ sebelumnya.

“Aku nggak akan bercerita kalau aku memang tidak mau.” Alfred langsung mengaku. “Dan itulah kadang yang menghambatku, aku merasa terganggu apabila harus sedikit-sedikit bertanya padamu, karena aku selalu berpikir bahwa kalau aku di posisimu, maka pasti rasanya tidak enak apabila ditanya-tanya terus.”

Arthur menganggukan kepala, seperti membenarkan; seperti mengatakan, ya, ya, sampai di situ dirinya _masih benar_. Seolah-olah Arthur mempunyai selembar kunci jawaban mengenai dirinya dan dunia. Kan, sebal.

“Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, kok. Kalau kamu justru tidak bertanya, aku akan berpikir kalau kamu tidak peduli.”

Alfred mengerjap. Dua kali. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah cerah. “Oh! Astaga. Hah, benar juga, ada pemikiran seperti itu!”

Arthur sebenarnya terhibur dengan reaksi Alfred yang satu itu, namun ia tidak menunjukkannya terang-terangan karena, astaga, yang Alfred bicarakan itu dirinya. Tertawa akan membuatnya bodoh sekali. Jadi Arthur hanya mengulum senyum, kemudian memutar bola mata.

Tapi, Alfred sudah cukup senang juga dengan melihat itu.

“Aku punya pemikiran, sebenarnya.”

“Dan apakah kamu ingin aku bertanya tentang apa pemikiranmu itu?”

Arthur bahkan sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia mematung, memandang Alfred dengan bola mata terbuka lebar.

“Aku bercanda, Arth. Reaksimu mengerikan.”

“Kamu tahu nggak, kalau kamu membiarkan _yang tadi_ berjalan lebih lama barang sedetik, aku sudah akan meninggalkan tempat ini dengan semua tagihan akan kubilang kalau kau yang menanggung?”

“Kamu toh cuma pesan teh— _oke, oke_! Arth, astaga!” Alfred akan berteriak lebih keras lagi kalau Arthur benar-benar pergi, ia jelas tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Arthur sudah merah padam wajahnya dan langsung berdiri setelah yang Alfred lakukan tadi sama sekali tidak membantu dan justru makin menambahkan minyak ke dalam api. Refleks saja sebelah tangan Alfred langsung terangkat menahan lengan kemeja Arthur —sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang potongan piza, tentu saja. “Ya ampun, aku bercanda!”

Beberapa pengunjung sudah menoleh, pelayan yang mengobrol di depan jendela dapur menghentikan percakapan dan mengalihkan perhatian pada meja mereka. Arthur mau tak mau duduk juga akhirnya. “Jangan teriak-teriak, ya ampun.”

“Jangan main tinggal pergi saja, makanya.”

“Bukan aku yang mulai.”

“Iya, _iya_.” Alfred memutuskan untuk mengalah, karena ia tidak masalah, dan yang dimaksud ‘tidak masalah’ di sini berarti ia benar-benar sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya, _tidak akan pernah_. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya berbeda dengan Arthur, pemuda di hadapan yang seperti tak pernah berhenti memikirkan soal untung-rugi ini. Alfred tak akan pernah masalah kalau ia harus mengejar Arthur yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan restoran. Atau menghubungi duluan dan meminta Arthur meluangkan agenda agar mereka berdua bisa menyempatkan diri dalam pertemuan. Sama sekali tidak apa-apa. “Jadi, apa?”

“Apanya?”

Alfred menyemburkan tawa. Bersama dengan Arthur membuat segala percakapan yang pada awalnya begitu rumit menjadi berpola. “Apa pemikiranmu.”

Arthur tersenyum sedikit, tahu kenapa Alfred tertawa, dan memakluminya. Bertanya ‘apanya’ seperti barusan itu sungguh di luar kehendaknya, sialan juga kadang-kadang, tapi dengan begitu, Arthur jadi merasa ia tidak perlu kesal akan reaksi Alfred yang sebenarnya bisa dikategorikan juga sebagai penghinaan. “Soal dua tipe manusia itu. Aku dan kamu. Kamu adalah pihak egoisnya.”

Jeda cukup lama. Kemudian Alfred mengangkat alis. “ _Aku_ yang egois?”

“Hanya pemikiranku.”

“Oh, oke,” anggukan dari Alfred, menghabiskan potongan piza terakhir di tangannya yang sudah sejak tadi dibiarkan begitu lama, “kalau begitu, mungkin lebih baik apabila kamu jelaskan pemikiranmu.”

Arthur menarik napas. “Karena, kau tahu, Al, kalau aku punya firasat bahwa kamu ada sesuatu yang kupikir perlu untuk kau ceritakan, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandangimu, dan hanya sebatas itu, dengan begitu aku sudah _memaksamu_ untuk bercerita.” Ada jeda, digunakan Arthur untuk mengangkat kepalanya, memastikan bahwa Alfred menyimak, dan, ya, ya, pemuda ini menyimak; bahkan, pemuda ini memandangnya. Karena itulah Arthur melakukan hal yang sama. “Tapi kalau kamu menolak untuk bercerita, maka kamu tidak akan bercerita. Kamu tinggal membahas hal lain saja. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.”

Alfred menggumam lama. Ia mengambil potongan piza kedua, mengunyahnya, masih berpikir, sampai ia menelannya. Sepertinya ia telah mencuri jeda terlalu lama jadi lebih baik ia katakan saja. “Tapi, Arth, kupikir kamu juga sama.” Kerutan kening di dahi Alfred itu cukup kentara juga. “Kamu bisa tinggal menolak.”

“Menolak apa?”

“Bisa saja kau buat kejadian begini. Aku bertanya padamu apakah ada masalah, dan kamu menjawab tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.”

Arthur balas mengerutkan kening. “Aku akan benar-benar menjawab ‘tidak ada’ kalau memang keadaan mengatakan demikian.”

“Memang. Kamu terlalu mudah ditebak,” sahut Alfred sambil mengangkat bahunya, tiba-tiba teringat bahwa mungkin saja ia perlu mengatakan sesuatu mengenai pola; pola-pola yang Arthur tunjukkan, dan semakin bisa terbaca seiring dengan semakin seringnya mereka berbicara, “seperti refleks, atau seperti yang kau bilang sudah natural itu. Kalau pertanyaanku _benar_ , maka kamu akan menjawabnya dengan bertanya balik ‘apanya’ atau yang semacam itu.”

Arthur tertawa. Perkataan Alfred terlalu tepat sasaran sehingga rasanya tidak masalah kalau ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. “Iya. Bodoh benar.”

Alfred tersenyum. “Rasanya aku perlu mengapresiasi yang satu itu,” katanya tiba-tiba, “mau tambah teh?”

Arthur memutar bola mata, tapi selanjutnya balas tersenyum. “Bukan mengapresiasi hal yang bagus tentangku, sih, tapi, oke.”

Maka, sebagai cara lain untuk mengulur waktu (atau mungkin tidak bisa disebut mengulur juga—waktu yang terbuang namun dinikmati berarti tidak ada waktu yang terbuang sama sekali), Alfred mengangkat sebelah tangan dan salah satu pelayan mendekat. Tambahan teh satu, Alfred menyebutkan teh kesukaan Arthur di restoran ini; _English breakfast dilmah tea_. Arthur tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memandanginya saja.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Alfred yang lebih dulu angkat bicara. Masih menyambung pembicaraan yang tadi, tentu. “Tapi kupikir aku tetap benar soal yang tadi. Kalau kamu juga punya cara, pasti, untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan itu.”

“Tetap saja; lebih susah.”

“Bagian mana yang lebih susah? Aku bertanya padamu dan kamu tinggal menolak.”

“Entahlah. Rasanya susah saja.” Arthur mengetuk jemarinya di atas meja dengan sebelah tangan kanannya, dan yang ini berpola juga: jari telunjuk-tengah-manis, sebanyak dua kali. “Aku memang punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya. Tapi seperti ada pemikiran begini. Ada yang bertanya berarti mereka peduli, dan kalau aku menolak berarti aku justru tidak menghargai keberadaan orang-orang yang peduli ini.”

Alfred menganggukan kepala, tersenyum meledek. “Kamu merasakan apa yang kurasakan, sebenarnya. Tapi beda sudut pandang.”

Arthur terdiam. Tidak bertanya. Karena memang begitu, Alfred hanya butuh untuk dibuatkan jeda agar pemuda itu bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk melanjutkan.

Benar saja. Alfred semakin tersenyum saat tahu bahwa Arthur tidak menagihnya; hei, mereka sudah sama-sama mencapai pemahaman ini terhadap satu sama lain, rupanya.

“Aku selalu berpikir begitu setiap kali kamu melihatku _dengan cara itu_ —kamu yang seperti sudah tahu kalau aku punya masalah dan seperti menuntutku untuk bercerita. Pandangan mata itu tidak salah, jelas, hanya saja, aku sebenarnya bukannya _setidak ingin itu_ untuk _tidak cerita_ , jadi kamu seperti sudah tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memikirkan kemungkinan lain sejak awal.”

Arthur mencoba mencerna. Memikirkan apa yang akan dirasakannya apabila ia berada di posisi Alfred. Dan Alfred juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

Jadi ketika Arthur mengangkat kepala, Alfred sudah tersenyum kepadanya, mendahului. “Tidak ada yang lebih egois, ‘kan, kalau begitu.”

Arthur balas tersenyum. “Iya. Benar.”

“Kamu pun baru saja mempraktikkannya.”

“Apanya?”

Dan Alfred tertawa. “Serius, apakah kamu bisa nggak menghilangkan kebiasaan itu? Caramu refleks bertanya ‘apanya’ … semuanya terlalu jelas dan terlalu sering sehingga aku bahkan nggak bisa untuk _nggak_ tertawa.”

Arthur memutar bola mata, kesal. Ada semburat merah di wajah yang sempat muncul samar namun sekuat tenaga ia hapuskan. “Begitu? Aku sih, masih ingat saat-saat kamu selalu nggak suka dan memprotes kenapa aku seperti selalu ingin kau mengulangi apa yang kau katakan.”

“Ah, benar." Alfred langsung menarik diri. "Aku juga masih ingat saat-saat itu.”

Teh pesanan Arthur datang. Pelayan itu meletakkan cangkirnya persis di hadapan Arthur, dan Alfred memandangi bagaimana air muka pemuda itu selalu berubah cerah sesaat begitu dihadapkan dengan teh. Hanya teh, padahal. _Murah benar_ , Alfred membatin; tentu saja ia hanya mengucapkannya dalam hati. Tidak bisa terbayang rasanya bentuk pukulan yang akan ia terima kalau ia berani-beraninya menyemburkan kalimat semacam itu kepada Arthur tepat di muka.

Arthur meraih cangkir itu dan menyeruputnya sebentar. Kemudian meletakkan kembali cangkir itu tepat di atas tatakannya.

Lalu menatap Alfred, tanpa perlu secara blak-blakan menagih pembicaraan mengenai bagian mana tepatnya yang dimaksud pemuda itu mengenai hal yang barusan ia praktikkan.

Alfred tersenyum, memutuskan untuk mengutarakannya saja, hal lain yang ia pendam. “Tuh, kan, kamu _dan kedua matamu_. Aku susah menolak kalau begini jadinya.”

Arthur tertawa.

“Tapi, kamu pasti sudah tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. Hal yang barusan kamu praktikkan.” Alfred membuat jeda dengan menghabiskan potongan piza kedua di tangan, kemudian meraih segelas soda yang tinggal setengah untuk disedotnya. “Kamu tidak jadi menjelaskan kepadaku _apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan_ , mengenai yang tadi; hal yang kaubicarakan di awal.”

Arthur mematung.

“Kamu berkilah, ‘kan? Kamu bilang kalau aku nggak benar-benar butuh jawabannya. Dan kamu menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan saja pembicaraan.”

Ada keheningan yang cukup lama. Sampai kemudian Arthur angkat suara, terdengar getir, namun ada selipan nada terhibur di sana. “Kupikir kamu nggak sadar.”

Alfred _hampir saja_ ikut mematung, uh-oh, ia tidak menyangka dari sekian banyak kemungkinan kalimat yang bisa dicetuskan Arthur, pemuda yang duduk di seberang mejanya ini memutuskan untuk memilih kalimat semacam itu. Cepat-cepat Alfred menguasai diri. “Cara menghindar yang cerdas, serius. Dan, ya, aku hampir saja melewatkannya. Aku terlambat sadar, jujur saja.”

“Cukup menyenangkan untukku. Kamu pasti akan melakukannya dengan caramu sendiri juga.” Arthur mengangkat bahu, tapi sepertinya, senyuman di wajah itu tidak mudah terhapus sampai beberapa saat kemudian. “Terima kasih atas hal itu.”

Alfred tersenyum lebar. “Kita punya cara sendiri untuk menghindar dari hal yang nggak kita inginkan,” balas Alfred, ikut mengangkat bahu—melakukan hal yang sama dengan lawan bicara meningkatkan suasana familier, tentu Arthur juga tahu hal ini, sudah berapa kali mereka saling sama-sama melempar senyum setiap kali salah satu di antara mereka melakukannya lebih dulu? “Jadi, tentu aku menghargai juga, Arth. Terima kasih kembali.”

Karena kitalah; kau dan aku—contoh dari dua tipe manusia itu.


End file.
